


Grilly Fishy Party

by jju_nyaa



Series: Bugi Wugi Stories [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Spoonz BT, Spoonz Ping, mentioned aaron and dongho, mingi over the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jju_nyaa/pseuds/jju_nyaa
Summary: Jonghyun pays Minhyun a visit to his new apartment for housewarming.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Bugi Wugi Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/831942
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35
Collections: Lockdown Tales: From the Moon To the Stars 🌙✨





	Grilly Fishy Party

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened but yay!

**— » — « —**

“Well? What do you think?” Minhyun spread his tiny arms out, turning his head a little to the side in order to see Jonghyun better. He gestured towards the humble room he now called his apartment, looking expectantly to Jonghyun for his reaction.

“This is so nice, Minhyun-ah.” And Jonghyun clapped his fluffy paws, tiny puffs of white fur flying off his arms like gentle snowfall. He shuffled around, taking in Minhyun’s interior decor and ooh-ing and ahh-ing in admiration of the minute details, unconsciously leaving lots of floof around.

Minhyun was quick to get the broom and dustpan but it had been quite a while since he had to deal with Jonghyun’s shedding. He actually missed it. So he put the broom and dustpan down and waddled back to Jonghyun, pushing against him in their usual smooshy short-armed embrace. “I missed having you around, Jonghyun-ah.”

“Me, too,” Jonghyun said, squishing Minhyun’s sides with his poofy arms. “The house is so quiet nowadays and I haven’t quite adjusted the amount of fish I catch for meals — I always end up hauling for two people.”

“Oh, Jonghyunnie.” Minhyun almost regretted his choice to move out of Jonghyun’s house. He was happy there with him, ever since Jonghyun fished him out of the lake and took care of him and fed him. But Minhyun was a grown up baby dragon now and Jonghyun himself said that he knew he can’t keep him forever. Jonghyun told him that he had been preparing himself for this separation because he knew Minhyun needed to learn to live on his own. And, for that, Minhyun was truly grateful.

“I brought fish, do you want to grill?” Jonghyun then said, pulling away to point at the buckets and buckets of Minhyun’s favorite fish.

Minhyun teetered sideways in excitement, nearly toppling over as he waddled towards Jonghyun’s housewarming gift. He left Jonghyun to answer his mobile phone while he blankly cooed at the dead-eyed fish in happiness.

“Oh, Mingi?” Jonghyun greeted. “What?... No, I’m over at Minhyun’s apartment— yeah, I was going to visit, remember— what? Lockdown?... What do you mean there’s a quarantine…?”

“What?” Minhyun turned around. He bounded towards Jonghyun and pushed his ear against the other side of the mobile phone to listen in on their conversation. Minhyun then grabbed the remote of his TV and switched it on. He and Jonghyun fell silent at the news about Slime’s mutation resulting in overpopulation. The mayor of Sweet Spoonz Island had announced a lockdown while they officially investigated the said mutation. 

Jonghyun sighed and spoke on the phone again. “I’m happy there’s a lot more of Aaron-hyung wobbling about… yeah, and hopefully they find out what’s causing his clan’s hyperactivity… Don’t worry about us, Mingi, Minhyun and I are safe. Send my regards to Dongho… okay, buh-bye, we love you!”

“Do you know what this means?” Minhyun asked Jonghyun, wide-eyed and blankly staring. Jonghyun tried but, still, in the many years they’ve lived together, he couldn’t quite read Minhyun’s mind.

“What does this mean?”

“We can have a grilly fishy party just like old times!” Minhyun said ecstatically. He completely lost his balance and toppled over, belly up. “Yay!”

Jonghyun laughed and pounced on Minhyun’s fluffy belly. “Yay!”

**— » — « —**

“Yay!” Jonghyun jerked awake from the muffled yell that escaped his mouth in his sleep. “—huh?”

It was dark and he couldn’t quite move, except for his right arm. He felt for his head and gently pulled off the soft material away from his face — an eye mask — his BT eye mask. Having done so, he was greeted by a bug-eyed Ping eye mask just a hair’s breadth away from him. Then he remembered. “Oh.”

Minhyun’s steady breathing helped calm Jonghyun down from the excitement that overflowed from his odd but happy, Spoonz-riddled dream. He pulled the Ping eye mask off and took a good look at the familiar face before him. He smiled as Minhyun’s eyes fluttered awake, squinting and groaning as the latter involuntarily loosened his snake hold on Jonghyun.

“Jonghyun-ah?” Minhyun muttered groggily.

“Hi,” Jonghyun mumbled. “You have a really nice apartment, you know.”

Minhyun grinned sleepily. “Yeah, but it’s now the best because you’ll be here for a good while. Indefinitely.”

“You’ll have the time of your life cleaning up after me. Indefinitely.”

“Mm-hmm… yay.”

Chuckling, they adjusted themselves against each other and cuddled til they fell asleep again.

**— » the end « —**

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed but yay!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
